


Snow days

by MitunaCotton (MitunaMint)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Post-Game(s), Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaCotton
Summary: A snow day at Mituna's hive(Small drabble!)
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope
Kudos: 1





	Snow days

**Author's Note:**

> I'll warn you now, I suck ass at Latula's typing quirk.

your name is LATULA PYROPE . You are in the hive of your partner, MITUNA CAPTOR. It is currently WINTER BREAK and you are having lots of fun already.

You look at the clock and see that it is still early afternoon so you decide to go out and enjoy yourself before dinner time.

"TUN4! L3T5 GO OUT5ID3!" You say, looking out at all the snow in his yard. Mituna quickly glares at you, his eyes staring into your soul

. "What?" He asks with a tone of voice that makes you feel like he want to hurt the snow.

"I w4nn4 go out5id3!." You reply.

"8u7 7h3r35 5n0w, 4nd 175 c0ld 0u751d3." Mituna says, his gaze changing from you to the window

"It5 going to b3 5o much fun! 4nd I c4n w4rm you up 4fterward5"

You reply, walking towards him with a big grin on your face

"F1n3!" Mituna grumbles. You quickly rush out the front door and outside, feeling the cold air hit you immediately.

Mituna is putting on his snowgear, and he hands you a pair of gloves afterwards. "7ul1p, 1 d0n7 l1k3 7h15 c0ld" he said, as he steps outside

You got Mituna to go outside with you, good job.

"Come on th3n!" You say cheerfully.

"1'll g0 45 f457 45 1 c4n."

He waddles out into the snow, and he ends up falling over.

"7UL1P G37 M3 0U7 0F 7H15 FUCK1NG C0LD 455 W347H3R!!!" he says. You roll your eyes and kneel down to help him up. But you slip on the snow and fall over too "7U-7UL1P!!!"

"5orry B4b35!! Th15 15 5l1pp3ry!" You say, before getting up. You hurry over to him, putting one arm around his body and the other under his knees, and begin to pull them up bridal-style.

"Wh47 4r3 y0u d01ng?"

"G3tt1ng you out of the cold!" You hear a giggle as you carry him out of the yard.

"7ul1p, y0u 5w337h34r7 1 l0v3 y0u 50 much" He giggles out, and you smile as you go inside.

You've done it, you've gotten him outside. This makes you feel so happy, warming people up, you really enjoy it.

"Wh4t now?" He was taking his snowsuit off, and he looked over at you.

"1 th1nk w3 5hould ju5t 517 4round 4nd cuddl3" You say, and turn on the T.V, continuing to hold him. "Do you w4nt 5om3 hot chocolat3?"

"Y35!!" he says with a smile.

You make him some hot coca and you both sit down on the couch. You start watching TV as you drink your hot coca.

"Do you w4nn4 w47ch 5om3th1ng 3l53?"

"N0 7h4nk y0u" He replies. You sit with him until it gets dark, and you both decide its time for bed.


End file.
